I Love Maths
by gleekinthemaking
Summary: Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Maths**

**Author: **gleekinthemaking

**Summary: **Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Dedications: **To Gleekship, who inspired me to write my own fan-fiction.

**I Love Maths**

'You know I really do HATE maths, I mean, it's like they make it difficult on purpose. We're learning about something really pointless and stupid, which I don't really understand properly. Mrs Bellánd doesn't help - when I ask for help, she either ignores me, tells me to stop moaning and get on with my work. Maths confuses me, a lot of the time, I don't know what I'm doing in her lessons half the time. So when we have to do this assessment type thing I try my hardest… and I get a U!'

Kurt's anger increased drastically at the thought of that letter on his test paper in big red ink.

'...and to make things worse, they have told me I have to attend after-school math revision classes when I should be in Glee Club, to stop Mr Schue from making it the 'Finn + Rachel Club', God I hate math so much…'

Kurt's mind jumped back to reality as he realised just down the hall was Azimio carrying a cherry red slushy.

'Great the last thing I need' he thought, bravely darting down the hall; after all he couldn't go the long way or else he'd be late. Kurt certainly didn't want that. Then again he didn't want his brand new Alexander McQueen coat; with matching leather bag and shoes, stained with irremovable red splashes. Before he had anytime to think of a way out, a spray of cherry liquid was hurling towards him, it seemed to come at him in slow motion and all Kurt could do is close his eyes and wait for impact…

.

.

.

A piercing shriek was heard.

'…What was that?'

Kurt dared to open one eye and see what had happened. He turned back to see a cheerio, face and uniform covered in red, full on shouting at Azimio. He surveyed himself. '…nothing?'

Kurt was both relieved and puzzled, but thought it best to not ask questions and swiftly get to his revision session.

The room was semi-filled when Kurt arrived, the tables were split just like the school groups, the jocks, the emo-gothic kids (Kurt never really understood the difference or how the fact they could only wear black) the geeks, who were probably always here and the girls from his math class.

3 guesses where Kurt chose to sat…

As Kurt sat down next to Cyndy; a small girl who's blonde hair was in pigtails as if she was still in elementary school, Kurt's eyes glanced over to the jock table and noticed something odd. Whilst the rest of the Titan's were laughing and making fools of themselves, someone wasn't sharing in the merriment. Kurt's eyes met those of the starer; the only person in McKinley who could pull of a mohawk… one Noah Puckerman. They stared for only a second, but what felt like a life-time. Before Noah averted his gaze and laughed along with the other jocks. Kurt wondered how long he had been watching him.

"What have you done to piss off Noah?"

Kurt turned to Cyndy who looked as puzzled as he did, "He's been staring at you ever since you walked in, what have you done?"

"I honestly have no idea,"Kurt informed. He looked back to Noah, his perfectly-shaped head resting on such broad shoulders. His dark-brown hair, neatly cut into a single line and lips so full and perfect.

What Kurt saw next shook him to his core...

Puck looked at him and… winked. Before returning to the conversation.

Kurt could swear he has blushing, he instinctively looked down and hoped that Noah didn't him in this state. Surely Noah didn't just wink at Kurt, did he? It must of been his imagination, he was obviously having a relapse of a previous fantasy, then again knowing him, it was just one of Noah's stupid pranks to make Kurt feel uncomfortable. But Kurt could dream…

The teacher was yet to arrive, so Kurt pulled out his iPod and scrolled hit shuffle. Kurt closed his eyes and began to drift off into a day-dream state...

_O-OMG  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me_

I walk inside, his eyes are stuck on me  
I slyly wink and flip my hair just to see  
Do a little turn  
Check! Check!  
He's looking at me  
And now he's walking my way  
Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
Who's so much hotter than you

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
Who's so much hotter than you_

Kurt envisioned Noah leering at him ever since he stepped foot in the door and practically could't take his eyes off him.

_O-OMG  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me_

I blow a kiss  
You wink, I melt  
Coz we, us two  
We do connect  
M.F.E.O. I.K.R.  
I kno know  
I know right!

Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
who's so much hotter than you

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
Who's so much hotter than you_

_Turn your gaydar on  
Before your green light goes on  
Feel na feel mo kasi  
AYan tuloy napahiya ka 'te_

Kurt had only dreamed that someone as hot as Noah could be playing for his team. At least he had his fantasies...

_Heels on the catwalk  
Battle in the corridor  
Tiger eyes, pout on  
Showdown on the dance floor  
OMG! I almost gave you my heart  
(on the dance floor) _

_Heels on the catwalk  
Battle in the corridor  
Tiger eyes, pout on  
Showdown on the dance floor  
OMG! I almost gave you my heart  
(on the dance floor) _

_O-OMG  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you looking at me  
O-O-O-O-OMG!  
Oh why you staring at me_

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
who's so much hotter than you _

"Kurt?"

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
Who's so much hotter than you_

"Kurt!"

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
who's so much hotter than you _

"KURT!"

_Tell me what do you do  
When hot bachelor guy is a single lady  
Who's so much hotter than you_

"MR HUMMEL"

_O-M-G_

Kurt slowly drifted back to reality to realise that a very angry looking Mrs Bellánd was staring at him with eyes of stone and the room was completely silent, with everyone looking at him. He removed his earphones.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said bleakly, implying that he wanted her to repeat the question.

"I said… An angle that is inscribed in a semi-circle is always a… what?"

Kurt hated the fact she closed her eyes whenever she spoke. He rattled his brain for any memory of this, but his mind was still focused on Karylle and her brilliant portrayal of Mariah in the 2008 version of West Side Story.

"I don't know, miss" Kurt finally concluded, a little dis-heartened especially since he wanted to prove to her that he didn't actually need to be here. Mrs Bellánd gave him a cold stare, "well you might know, if you weren't spending all your time, dancing about and singing musical numbers!"

'Wow! She really hates me.' Kurt thought.

She turned, and addressed the class again "Anybody else, angle from a semi-circle?"

Kurt had bravely decided to look over at the jock table once more, to see Noah quickly look away, back down into his work, but with a very prominent smile on his face.

Kurt never looked back to the jock table, not matter how strong the urge. He felt it forbidden as if he were Perseus and Noah were Medusa. Kurt could actually feel Noah's gaze on his cheek, as if he could look right through him. 'When will it end' Kurt pleaded to himself.

Finally the bell went and they were finally excused from there after-school torture. The jocks practically leapt from there seats as if the starting pistol had been fired. Kurt politely waited for Cyndy to gather her things before they left together.

"You must of done something pretty bad…" Cyndy finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed between them as they reached the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, already knowing **who** she meant.

"Puck, literally would not stop looking at you, to be honest he could of burned a whole through your head." Kurt threw up a little at the thought of him with a hole in his head."You really need to be careful," A car honked behind them. "My dad, sorry, i'll se you 'round, its been nice talking to you again." She waved and stepped into the silver vehicle, before it drove off at speed.

Kurt was just about to head to his car when he thought 'I should really take my math book home, we certainly don't want a repeat of todays performance'

Kurt turned and headed back into school, walking down the deserted halls. As he passed the cherry-slushie stain on the wall, he remembered the bad aim and wondered 'what happened to Azimio'

Kurt eventually reached his locker, and noticed a white note sticking out of it. Kurt looked at it curiously before plucking it from his locker and began to read... more like decipher the scribble on the page. From what Kurt could tell it said.

'meet me in the library after-school, we need to talk'

Kurt grabbed his book and began to exit the school, still pondering of who it could be who it could be. 'How rude they couldn't even leave their name' he thought.

He placed the note on the passenger seat of his car and looked at it in confusion, as he slid in the drivers seat and buckled up. He started up his engine and drove off the lot, still contemplating who it could be, even though he had a good idea who it was.

* * *

Yay! The start of my first Fan-Fic EVER! Hopefully you enjoyed it and will leave me a jolly good reveiw xD not sure when i'll post the next chapter what with balancing school etc. So update when i update, sorry I can't be more specific :L


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love Maths**

**Author: **gleekinthemaking

**Summary: **Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Dedications: **To Gleekship, who inspired me to write my own fan-fiction.

**I Love Maths**

'OMG school needs to hurry up and end already' a very distracted Kurt thought, staring hard at the clock. Kurt watched as the second hand finally reached the 12 and the bell rang, signalling the end of his class. He practically jumped out his seat and hurried out.

'Just one last lesson' Kurt thought 'Just a shame its one of the most hardest subjects on the whole curriculum… Chemistry'

Kurt strolled in to the lab and placed himself in his usual place; next to Tina. Tina always helped Kurt in chemistry, helping him out with all the different equations and even once, when Kurt was off for a week with the flu, copied out a second load of notes just for him; for which Kurt was grateful.

But the last thing on his mind was chemistry, for the entire lesson Kurt's mind was else-where. He just stared blankly at the wall-clock, mounted to the painted brick walls of the room; the ticking, red second hand slowly crept round the clock-face. Kurt wasn't sure why but he was sure it was doing that on purpose.

'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up…'

Kurt looked away, hopeful that when he looked back a greater period of time would of passed. Much to his disappointment, it didn't work. Kurt huffed quietly as the second hand's ticking continued to mock him.

'Time goes by… so slowly… Time goes by… so slowly…'

and sure enough it wasn't long before that song came flooding back to him, Kurt relaxed at the thought of one of his many icons and began to drift off…

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait_

_No time to hesitate_

_Those who run seem to have all the fun_

_I'm caught up_

_I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_Time goes by so slowly_

_I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone_

_The lights are on but there's no-one home_

_Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two_

_And I'm done_

_I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you_

_I know that you're still hesitating_

_Don't cry for me_

_'cause I'll find my way_

_you'll wake up one day_

_but it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do_

_I'm hung up_

_I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call_

_Baby night and day_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm tired of waiting on you_

Kurt was soon broken out of his day-dream by a very loud and annoying bell. Kurt really couldn't be bothered, he had been up all night trying to figure out the writer of the note, and needed his beauty-sleep…'

Kurt jolted up-right and looked at the clock. It was the end of the lesson. Kurt looked down to see two sheets of paper stapled together in front of him, on which was stuck a fluorescent yellow sticky-note which read 'You owe me Hummel :) x' Kurt mentally thanked Tina, he could not afford to get behind in chemistry.

He gathered his things from the now empty classroom, including a note that had been stuck on his back when he was sleeping, reading 'Fag' written crudely in black biro. Kurt shook his head and sighed, pulling a pen from his pocket before writing on the back '…and what?' before scrunching it up and throwing it away.

Even though it wasn't much, Kurt enjoyed his little victory. Realising that he was late for his 'date' he hastily exited the classroom and darted down the hall.

Kurt walked at a fast pace, trying not to run, even though he wanted to as not to be later than he already was. Eventually he reached the solid oak doors of the library. 'Okay this is it Kurt' He took several deep breaths before bravely entering.

Kurt didn't spend much time in the library, maybe once or twice to hide from a unwanted Slushie-facial or Swirly, but never for its intended purpose. Kurt scanned the area, wondering if his suspicions were accurate.

The library never changed, the same old book-shelves, chairs and tables that looked like rejects from an antique museum. The dusty-topped rows of books that would never be touched in their current setting of neanderthals and illiterates and the faded yellow carpet that needed a clean to maybe get the dirt and gum out of it. As well as the furniture there were several students in the library. The geeky-geeks, that Kurt wondered ever actually left the building, the book-borrowers getting their weekend read before heading home, the lifeless-librarian who looked as old as the furniture (maybe older) and, much to his surprise…

"Puck?!" Kurt called out, but was swiftly 'shhhh'd by the librarian. Puck looked up in recognition of his name being called, before looking back to the magazine he'd been reading before Kurt arrival.

He wasn't sure, but Kurt thought there was a semi-smile on his face.

Kurt bravely walked over, hoping that Puck was the note-writer or else this would be awkward. Kurt had crossed Puck off his list of suspects from the very start, convinced that Puck didn't even know where the library was, so it couldn't of been him, but still here he was.

"Took your time," Puck said, not lifting his eyes from his reading. Kurt sat and Puck looked up to meet his gaze. A tingle ran through Kurt like a surge of electricity, and had to look away, before asking "What's this about Puckerman, if this is a joke then can we get it over quickly, I have much more important matters to attend to?

"What's the rush?" Puck asked.

"The fact I feel very uncomfortable being here, especially with **you"** Kurt practically sneered on the last word.

"Just here me out..." Puck began.

"I'm listening,"

"I want you to tutor me, in maths, Mrs Bellánd says I need to improve my grade or else i'll have to repeat high school all over again, so what do you say?"

Kurt was stunned. But could think of no reason to object, he couldn't bare to see another student get held back, even if this student had been a frequent tormentor of his, maybe he had changed.

"Great I'll be at yours for 10, i look forward to it," and with that Puck left the library and was probably never going to be seen again. Kurt took a minute to go over what had just happened, during which time he returned Puck's reading to the stand it came from and bid farewell to the librarian. Until he finally concluded 'I must make sure I have appropriate snacks!' and headed home.

* * *

and so thats the second chapter hope you guys like it, don't forget to review it, oh and the song from the previous chapter was Karylle - OMG and this chapters song was of course Hung Up - Madonna. Love my readers, peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love Maths**

**Author: **gleekinthemaking

**Summary: **Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Dedications: **To Gleekship, who inspired me to write my own fan-fiction.

**I Love Maths**

"Okay, snacks? Check. Revision guides? Check. Pens and paper? Check…"

Kurt continued to go through his mental checklist until he was sure that everything was ready and nothing was on display that Puck could use against him. Kurt thought it best to confine Puck to his room, so there would be less mess to clean. He knew how much of a dirty boy he could be… pun not intended.

"OOOOH!" Kurt exclaimed, before removing his 'personal' magazine from under his pillow and moving it to his private drawer which was under lock and key. 'Thank God, I remembered, that could have been awkward.'

Once Kurt was sure everything was ready, he went back upstairs to await his '_pupil_'. Kurt sat on his maroon leather couch and thought, 'I must **not**make a fool of myself! Maybe this is Noah trying to make amends; right, no screw ups!' He then contemplated the events of yesterday and then it suddenly occurred to him, 'Did I even agree to this?'

The doorbell rang; **he **was here.

Kurt moved into action, casually checking himself in the mirror en route to make sure he looked okay. He may not like Noah Puckerman but he had an image to uphold. He opened the door and looked out. He held his breath, in shock, at the fact that Puck looked… hot.

Noah had decided to wear a tank top to reveal his muscly arms, wearing a baggy, navy jeans and an old pair of converse. He looked nice.

"Hello? Earth to Kurt?"

Kurt realised that he had been ogling his visitor and could feel a blush coming on. He quickly turned hoping Puck hadn't seen anything. "Please, come in," Kurt invited, still not looking at him. Once he heard Puck walk past, he shut the door. "Straight down the hall to the basement, please." He felt himself cool down; hopefully that meant his blush wasn't noticeable anymore. He turned to see a glimpse of Puck heading downstairs and quickly hurried to catch up with him.

Kurt arrived to find Puck sprawled out on his bed with the revision books he had laid there earlier on the floor in a messy heap. "Come on, let's get this over with," Kurt proposed, picking up his guides. Puck moaned as he stretched up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Fine," Puck said, carelessly flicking through a book he had taken from Kurt's pile.

"Is there any particular topic you are struggling in, Puck?"

"Maths… obviously," Kurt restrained his frustration at that Finn-like comment.

"I mean, any particular **part**of Maths you need help…" Kurt started before he was interrupted, rudely, by the muscle brain that sat on his bed.

"Got any music," he asked, still flicking through his chosen guide with a very confused look on his face. Kurt could see he had his work cut out for him, but wasn't in the mood for arguing with the doofus, and headed slowly towards his iPod dock and hit shuffle. As the music started, Kurt asked, "Happy now?" in a very 'can't-be-bothered-to-argue' tone and went to assist Noah in his struggling to comprehend simple algebra.

Kurt had a shocking revelation as the song properly started he knew what it was and quickly went to change it. 'Shit!' He thought as the chorus started.

_'…I'm into you, I'm into you, I'm into you, yeaaah'_

A very paranoid Kurt, _really_hoped Puck hadn't thought this was personal; his iPod was on shuffle, it's not like he chose it deliberately. Sorry, Lopez, next.

_'…Let's play a love game.'_

Nope not appropriate – Gaga. Next.

_'I wanna see your…'_

Definitely not, Ms. Perry! (His iPod definitely wasn't on his side today.)

Kurt had to make sure the song was appropriate, but before he could properly think of the song, Puck called, "Are you going to let a song actually play? Just come here and help me!" Kurt couldn't refuse and slowly walked back over to the bed.

He was just explaining what a Quadratic expression was, when the lyrics suddenly clicked in his mind, 'Oh God!' He thought, 'Not this!'

**_Come here, rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?_**  
**_Come here, rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?_**  
**_Take it, take it, baby, baby_**  
**_Take it, take it, love me_**  
**_Love me_**

Kurt flushed in embarrassment and really hoped Puck didn't think anything of this, but none the less he was going to have to see it through and hope Puck didn't realise how red he was turning.

**_Come here, rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?_**  
**_Come here, rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?_**  
**_Take it, take it, baby, baby_**  
**_Take it, take it, love me_**  
**_Love me!_**

**_Tonight, I'm a let you be the captain_**  
**_Tonight, I'm a let you do your thing, yeah_**  
**_Tonight, I'm a let you be a rider_**  
**_Giddy up, Giddy up_**  
**_Giddy up, babe_**

**_Tonight, I'm a let it be fire_**  
**_Tonight, I'm a let you take me higher_**  
**_Tonight, Baby we can get it on_**  
**_Yeah we can get it on_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Do you like it boy?_**  
**_I wa-wa-want_**  
**_What you wa-wa-want_**  
**_Give it to me baby_**  
**_Like boom, boom, boom_**  
**_What I wa-wa-want_**  
**_Is what you wa-wa-want_**  
**_Na, na_**  
**_Ah, ah_**

**_Come here Rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?_**  
**_Come here Rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?_**  
**_Take it, take it, baby, baby_**  
**_Take it, take it, love me_**  
**_Love me_**

**_Come here Rude boy, boy. Can you get it up?_**  
**_Come here Rude boy, boy. Is you big enough?_**  
**_Take it, take it, baby, baby_**  
**_Take it, take it, love me_**  
**_Love me_**

**_..._**

**_Take it, take it_**  
**_Baby, baby_**  
**_Take it, take it_**  
**_Love me_**  
**_Love me_**

When the song finally finished, Kurt excused himself, just to 'inspect the damage' that the song had brought about. He wasn't as red as he thought. Kurt re-entered to find the music switched off and Puck going through his DVD collection, and had several in his hand already.

"I guess, you've had enough revision today, then?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door frame. A startled Puck turned with a look of shock, he then half-smiled and nodded. "It's so boring, and you have quite a decent collection here, Kurt."

Kurt probably should have mentioned that most… **all**of the ones Puck was interested in were actually Finn's, but oh, well, it was nice to have Puck compliment him.

They ended up choosing to watch Fast and Furious 5, with Puck on the bed and Kurt lying on the floor in front of it. Kurt really hadn't wanted to watch this but he was trying to keep it on good terms with Puck and trying to force him to watch Legally Blonde probably wouldn't have helped.

Kurt stared blankly at the screen, focusing mainly on Vin Diesel's biceps, also flinching whenever an explosion occurred, which was pretty often. Kurt was pretty sure he had heard Puck moving around on his bed, but it was so hard to hear with a 'God damn explosion every FIVE MINUTES!'

Suddenly, the movie was paused and Kurt turned to see why. Puck was sitting, remote in hand, with a slight look of horror on his face.

"Puck?" Kurt asked. "Something wrong?"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, i'm trying to update weekly, give-or-take a few days. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and lemmie know if you do, because at the minute im not sure if people do :L paranoid me.

Songs

Jennifer Lopez - Im into you, Gaga - love game, Katy Perry - Peacock making cameos and the main song Rihanna - Rude Boy


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love Math(s)**

**Author: **gleekinthemaking

**Summary: **Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Dedications: **To Gleekship, who inspired me to write my own fan-fiction.

**I Love Math(s)**

'Puck is acting really odd,' Kurt thought to himself as he weaved in and out of the students gathered in the hallway.

'Ever since yesterday when he paused the film, claiming he had to go for a doctor's appointment, and then leaving without even saying good-bye or thank you, and even today, in every lesson we had together he wasn't there, but he's in all his other classes. It's like he's purposely avoiding me. Even at lunch he didn't even sit with the rest of the group, and missed the whole conversation with Rachel trying to convince everyone that she should lead Glee club until Mr. Schue got back from sick-leave. (Obviously the rest of us decided that glee club should be cancelled until our teacher's return.) I hope yesterday's music shuffle didn't make him feel uncomfortable, because it WAS on shuffle, yet all the songs that came on were very… suggestive. Anyway we now have math together and there's no way he's avoiding me now… wait why do I even care? This is the guy who has tormented me for years. Thrown slushies at my face and me into dumpsters, insulted me and made my high school life hell… so why do I care so much?!'

Kurt arrived at math class early; he was the first one in and waited patiently for the rest of the failures to join him. Slowly but surely everyone arrived. The geeks, then the emo-gothic kids, followed by the girls who joined him at his table and finally the jocks. Kurt's attention was drawn to them looking for his… 'friend'?

'Azimio, David, Jack, Sean…'

"No Puck today?" Cyndy hissed. "He was in earlier."

Okay, now it's personal. What had he done to get Puck in such a mood, that he wouldn't even be in the same room as him?

_'Why won't you talk to me?'_

Fair enough, Puck wouldn't talk to him anyway, but that wouldn't stop him from coming to his classes, would it?

_'I've done nothing wrong that I can see.'_

Just when he thought that Puck wanted to make amends, he should have known it was just one of Puck's jokes to mess with his head …

_You know I can't take this silence, tell me what's wrong with you_  
_If I'm supposed to feel guilty, tell me what did I do_  
_It must be a reason for you acting this way_  
_But I swear I won't know it 'til you come out and say_

_Why won't you talk to me?_  
_I've done nothing wrong that I can see_

_I don't know why I'm trying to break down this wall_  
_That you build up between us or nothing at all_  
_It feels like a bad dream, it feels like a game_  
_But I swear this is one time that I'm not to blame_

_Why won't to talk to me?_  
_I've done nothing wrong that I can see_

Math class went by quickly; it was just recap on stuff Kurt already knew and he got all of the questions right, surprising Mrs Bellánd. He found himself assisting Cyndy, but he really wasn't in the mood. Puck ignoring him was bothering him more than it should and it apparently showed.

"Are you alright, Kurt, you seem kinda… upset?" Cyndy finally asked. Kurt insisted that he was fine, and went about carrying on normally - even though really he was dying inside. Once class was finished he said good-bye to Cyndy and went to his locker to get his books.

Upon arrival, Kurt noticed something… ANOTHER NOTE! Another white sheet sticking out of his locker. Kurt rushed over to read it, a smile stretching from ear to ear as he scanned the almost-illegible text.

'Kurt… hey. Look this is hard for me to write but I don't think I can make our revision tonight… or any night. I'm sorry. Puck.'

A tear ran down Kurt's cheek as he absorbed the text. His back slid against the lockers as he dropped to the floor. He held himself in the foetal position as he totally broke down, quite thankful that no-one was around to witness his childish outburst.

* * *

I know it's a really short chapter :L but i'll try and amend this next week with a longer one. Love you all :)

Song - Why Won't You Talk To Me - Gerry Rafferty


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love Maths**

**Author: **gleekinthemaking

**Summary: **Kurt comes to maths to learn, but will he find something much more?

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**Dedications: **To Grammar Mama, for helping me get through my writers block.

**I Love Maths**

Kurt stared at his new purchase but wasn't actually seeing it. Sure, the cobalt blue suede of the Marc by Marc Jacobs jacket with its off-center lapel was perfect for him. He knew that but his eyes refused to light up at the thought of strutting into McKinley wearing it later.

If only… he sighed as he turned away to finish his moisturizing routine and coax his hair into that swept-back style he now favored. If only he didn't feel so sad and unsettled; it was a feeling he got every time this day came around.

Nine years ago today was the last time he'd seen his mother alive. He stared at himself in the mirror, trying to see the resemblance that his dad said was there. 'You look so like your mom, you do,' Burt used to say when he was younger. He didn't say it so much now but there was sometimes that sad look in his eye that made Kurt know that he was thinking about it.

'I wonder what she would think if she knew…,' he paused that thought, unwilling to even imagine how his mom would react to him liking boys. Especially one particular boy who was suddenly avoiding him like he had the plague.

He finished with his skin-care regimen, smoothed a bit of product in his hair and absent-mindedly stared at his reflection in approval. Then he got dressed, turning this way and that to see just how well the jacket skimmed his hips that were clad in skin-tight navy jeans. Yeah, his legs did look great in the jeans but it was the effect of the jacket that he was looking forward to.

Nodding once in approval, he grabbed his messenger bag, hurried upstairs and dropped a quick kiss on his dad's cheeks. He avoided his father's sad gaze; the older man knew how Kurt felt on that day every year and Kurt didn't want to start getting choked up now. He hated to admit that, apart from missing his mom a whole lot, he was also sad that a certain jock's behavior was affecting him a lot.

"Bye, dad; have a good day, okay?" He threw a soft smile at his father who had opened his mouth to reply but already Kurt was opening the front door and he was out before his dad could say anything.

Kurt reached school just in time for the bell to ring, the first one, he hoped and he hurried to his locker. He was glad that the jocks had stopped the whole dumpster-tossing thing because he couldn't imagine how he would handle that today of all days.

He had his head down as he reached into his messenger bag, vaguely registering the other kids bustling about him in the corridor. Suddenly the abrupt break in the muttered conversations around him caused him to look up and just as he reached his locker…

Burning cold, syrupy liquid dripped from his hair, his forehead and stung his eyes as it continued its way down his chin and dripped… dripped!... onto his brand new Marc by Marc Jacobs jacket.

Kurt slowly wiped the clinging mess from his eyes, his bag falling to the messy floor as the sound of the loud, mostly masculine laughter surged about him. His head felt light and woozy and his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

The jacket that his dad had paid for… he glanced down at the purple, crystalline mess on the gift his father had given him because he knew it would cheer him up today of all days.

Kurt looked down at the jacket, up at his tormentors and down at the jacket again. Everything came together in one huge hazy red mist and he lashed out, feeling his hand connect with flesh and bone and pain fire along his fist. He didn't care.

He screamed and flung himself forward again, not caring who was seeing him self-combust and punched again, this time his fist sinking into a fleshy stomach. Arms grabbed him and lifted him away from the boys he was striking and his legs, those long, muscular kicker's legs lashed out and caught someone else. From the high-pitched scream, he knew subconsciously that his foot had connected with someone's crotch and he was fiercely glad.

He struggled against the arms holding him and lifting him away but suddenly he recognized the husky voice almost cooing in his ears. "Kurt, dude, stop, stop; you're going to get hurt. Stop!"

He sagged in the arms holding him up and he looked around, almost disbelieving his stinging eyes. His tongue flicked out, tasting the grape slushie that was still sliding down from his hair and he whispered…

"Puck?"

* * *

Only a short chapter I know, but I didn't want my readers to think I had forgotten them, since it has been like a fortnight since I last updated... Damn writers block -_- and i'm kind of upset that it doesn't contain a song, but oh well :) I hope you enjoyed it


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was now blinded by the corn syrup that had leaked into his eyes and so couldn't tell where his carrier was taking him. He assumed that it was Puck, due to the masculine voice and CK-One perfume that lingered on his broad chest, but to be honest it could have been anybody.

He had to rely on his olfactory and auditory sense to locate where he was. He heard several gasps and a "Is he dead?" as he was taken down the carbolic-smelling (assumed) hallway.

He clung tighter, worried that he might fall, but then he noticed the definite change in smells. Sweat. Dried sweat. Old, dried sweat, lingering in the air which meant they could only be one place. Locker rooms.

Kurt was finally allowed to stand after being carried for what felt like forever. He was then guided towards an object, cold like ice and smooth to the touch. Kurt heard a tap running, meaning he was standing at a basin. His hand was guided to the water and Kurt began to clean up. It didn't take him long; Kurt was used to the daily slushy-facials and so knew what he was doing.

"Here," the masculine voice said. Kurt turned to find a towel flying towards him; he caught it and began to dry himself up. He expected some grungy, crusty towel like so many of the other shared towels in here, but this one was different, soft and smelling like lavender.

After he finished drying himself, Kurt inspected the damage to his clothing; 'nothing a little Ariel wouldn't fix'. He then looked around to thank his 'savior', but no-one was there. Kurt couldn't understand it, why would someone help him, and then leave without getting a chance to receive his thanks? Kurt turned towards the door, mildly upset and began to exit.

"What? No thank-you?"

Kurt could sense the sarcasm in the tone of voice, and he was now definitely sure who his carrier was.

"Puck?"

Kurt turned to see the muscly teen, standing at the door of one of the stalls with a 'look-at-me-I'm-sexy' stance, like he so often did in the hallways of McKinley, wearing his football jersey and jeans like always. 'Seriously does this boy own any other clothes,' Kurt thought as Puck brushed his hand through his idiotic mohawk.

"You were expecting maybe Santa Claus?"

"Very funny; what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Helping you, of course. That was a nasty slushy you took, grape is the worst..."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"…and to apologise, about the past couple of days. I've been working out some stuff, but now I think I'm ready…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and asked confusedly, "Ready for what?" He then realised that Puck had been shuffling closer and closer to him as they'd been talking, until they were just inches apart.

"…this," Puck then closed his eyes and began to lean in.

Kurt was in shock! He had to be dreaming; either that or he had been knocked out after he was blinded by the bullies and this was a hallucination, because this could NOT be happening!

Kurt's reactions kicked in and he slapped Puck's face hard. 'How dare he play me, who does he think he is? Claiming to be the bad-a** straight Puckasaurus or whatever it is, and now wanting to kiss me, as if I'm some **. I mean, at least have the decency to ask me out first!'

Puck traced the red mark that was forming on his face. Both stood in silence, unsure of what to say next. Kurt was breathing heavily; the adrenaline of finally getting revenge on his bully was kicking in. Kurt tried to think of something clever to say before he made his exit, but all he could get out was, "I'm going to be late," before walking briskly out of the sweaty locker rooms.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, but don't worry I have not given up on this fic. I love maths is my first fan-fic and will be my first completed fic too. Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
